Encouraged To Love
by Elfgirl9
Summary: ON HIATUS. Many people have heard of the story of Anakin Skywalker's not so secret romance. Not many know that Obi-Wan Kenobi also broke the Jedi Code. This is the story of Mari Bana, the Jedi who kept the Negotiator's heart from childhood, death and beyond.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Luke Skywalker ducked through the door of Ben's old hut, Artoo trundling along behind him. The cool interior was a relief after the blistering sun and wind outside. Luke looked around the tiny hut. It was just the same as when he had last been here almost three years ago. It was in this very room that Ben had revealed that his father had been a Jedi and that he had been betrayed by Darth Vader. But Vader had told him that _he_ was Luke's father. _Vader couldn't be my father, could he? And if he is why didn't Ben tell me the truth?_ It suddenly occurred to Luke that he knew very little about the old Jedi knight. _All I know is that he was a Jedi, was friends with my father, taught Vader and fought in Clone Wars._ _I know nothing about what he was like before I knew him._ The hut was sparsely furnished with a thin layer of sand coating everything, but there were a few personal objects such as some holophotos on a shelf. Going over to the shelf he picked up a holophoto and brushed the sand away from the picture. Two children, a girl and a boy dressed in Jedi robes smiled at him through the picture. One was obviously a younger Ben, brownish auburn hair cut short with a braid hanging down his right shoulder, an arm causally slung over the girl's shoulder. The girl was pretty, probably about 13 years old. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a braid dangled down her shoulder as well. _ It looks like she was a Jedi apprentice with Ben. Who is she?_ Moving on to the next picture he could see a woman in her late thirties holding a young child probably about four or five. The woman was the same girl as in the previous photo but was more solemn, her brown hair tumbled around her face, her arms tight around the child. The young girl was smiling cheerfully but there was a hint of sadness in her blue eyes. Her auburn hair reached down to her shoulders and was neatly brushed. "Who do you suppose they are, Artoo?" asked Luke. Artoo beeped a negative response, either he couldn't or wouldn't tell who they were. "Well that's another dead end. I hope Ben left some sort of instructions so I can make a new lightsaber. I'm flying blind for this one buddy." Putting the picture back he opened the trap door and disappeared to search in the cellar. Little did Luke know that the small astromech knew the woman very well indeed.


	2. Jedi Princess

**Encouraged To Love**

_The Early Years_

It is a time of peace for the galaxy. The Jedi Order maintains

peace and justice in the Republic and the Senate is in the

capable hands of Chancellor Valorum. Much remains the

same in the galaxy while the traditions handed down

for generations are observed. It is now time for a

new generation of Jedi to begin their training to

insure prosperity and stability in the galaxy...

**Jedi Princess**

High Princess Mari Bana of Balong sat on the floor of her play room, her white septsilk dress messily spread around her. The room was filled with numerous toys and books that would please any child of three. Colouring books were hazardously scattered around the room while the portraits on the wall seemed to stare disapprovingly at the chaos. But the child ignored both the mess and the splendor of the room. The princess' attention was entirely fixed on the growing tower of building blocks before her. Mari's eyes were tightly closed, her little face scrunched up in concentration. Reaching out her small hand one of the blocks on the floor began to slowly rise into the air until it settled on top on the tower. Voices began to grow louder outside of the closed door.

"I must see the child to determine her power. If she has sufficient Midi-chlorian levels then she will be admitted to the Jedi Order."

"But Master Jedi surely you could choose someone else, anyone else."

"I, of course will only take her if she comes of her own free will. You have my word on that your highness."

The door opened suddenly to reveal two women. One was dressed in a blood red septsilk dress while the other was in plain Jedi robes. Her concentration broken the block tumbled to the ground clattering on the wooden floor. The Queen knelt beside Mari as the child opened her green eyes.

"Mari, there is someone who would like to meet you." she said gently.

The Jedi knelt down so her face was level with the child's.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness. I am Jedi Knight Tula na' Tala."

"Thank you for coming Master Tala."

"Your mother tells me that you have unusual powers. Would you like to show me?"

"Of course Master. I was just practicing."

Closing her eyes again Mari stretched out her hand to one of the blocks on the floor making it rise almost to the ceiling before setting it back down slowly.

"Your highness, I am very impressed by your skill. If you wish you will be admitted to the Jedi Order where you can learn to use your power under our guidance."

"Mother doesn't like me using my power Master Tala."

Tula glanced at the queen before looking at Mari again.

"But your Mother has taught you that your duty is to help as many beings as you can. If you train to become a Jedi and use your power you will be able to help many more people than if you stayed here." Mari looked confused, glancing at her mother and then at Tula. Tula cupped Mari's face in her hand and looked into her eyes.

"No ones forcing you to make this choice Mari. Whatever you decide I will understand, as will your mother."

Mari stared a long time at her mother before finally turning to Tula. "I want to help people Master Tala. I want to become a Jedi. But..." she turned back to mother and hugged her. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked, tears showing in her voice.

"Of course you will sweetheart." The Queen glared at Tula until the Jedi at last shrugged her agreement. "When you are older perhaps your masters will allow you to visit."

The two separated and the Queen held her daughter's face in her hands so her hazel eyes meet her daughter's green ones and stroked her long brown hair.

"Make me proud Mari. Study hard, listen to your teachers and keep your heart bright. I fear it will be the only thing to save you in the hard years ahead of you. As long as the star shines..."

"I will follow it's path Mother."

Tears welling in her eyes the Queen kissed Mari's forehead and watched as her daughter was led away by Tula. The Queen remained on her knees, the blood red folds spread around her were in sharp contrast to ebony wood floor. Tears slipped down her checks as she held a doll in likeness to Mari to her chest.

"My daughter." she whispered through numbed lips. "Only yesterday was your life, your destiny certain. What have the Jedi taken from me, from our world. They take the hope of a few to bring hope to many. My heart aches for the hurts you will suffer, the passion you will surrender. You will never hold your own child in your arms as I have held you. Curses on the Jedi, who lead mere children to a fate they cannot understand or imagine."

Author's Note: I would like to thank you all for your support of this story so far. It has been very exciting coming up with these characters and ideas for the Star Wars Saga. Of course anything and everything to do with Star Wars is owned by Mr. Lucas. I do however own Mari, Tula, the Queen and Balong so far. More about them later. Next chapter Mari goes to the Jedi Temple to begin her training. Thanks again, Elfgirl9.


	3. Consider Yourself At Home

Encouraged To Love

_The Early Years_

**Consider Yourself At Home**

Mari stared at the metallic planet out of the viewing port of the Republic spaceship. It seemed so lifeless next to her home planet of Balong, which was home to raging seas and untamed rain forests. For the first time in her life she had seen her old kingdom in all it's majesty; a drop of blue and green set against a black sky which gave it amazing fragility. In that moment Mari wanted to shelter it with all her heart, to be able to protect it from anything. Coruscant was different than Balong. Mari wasn't sure if it was it's apparent lifelessness or something else that made it feel hostile to her.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Tala coming up beside her, "I always feel like I'm coming home when I see Coruscant. Mind you it's home to some of the most corrupt bureaucrats in the galaxy."Mari looked up at the older Jedi.

"Master, why is the planet so grey? Does nothing live on Coruscant?"

Tala smiled down at her young charge, wrinkles just beginning to form around her gold eyes. "Coruscant is the capital of the Republic Mari. It is home to both the Jedi Temple and the Galactic Senate. The entire planet is one city. Each level of buildings is built on older levels and so on. And the criminal underworld thrives on the lower levels."

As their ship eased down into the atmosphere, giant buildings rose all around them and Tala pointed out the one that they were making for.

"That's the Jedi Temple, young Mari."

Mari gazed at the gigantic building as they approached it. It was a huge building towering over everything with five towers rising from it's middle. Tentatively she reached out for it in the force and gasped. Light danced around the Temple glowing with life and seeming to beckon her to it's embrace. "It's full of life," she breathed, eyes glowing in excitement. Tala looked at her and smiled.

"The temple is home to hundreds of Jedi. It creates a powerful force presence."

Suddenly an announcement came over the comm system.

"May I have your attention. This is your captain speaking. We will be docking at the Jedi Temple shortly. Please stay seated and strap yourselves in. Thank you."

Tala turned to her young charge and shooed her from the window.

"You heard the Captain Mari." she said as she strapped Mari into one of the seats by the window before strapping herself in.

Mari nervously clung to Master Tala's robes while she talked to another Jedi. Her new Jedi robes felt itchy and uncomfortable, unlike her white septsilk dress. Finishing her talk with Master Tala, the blue Twi'lek knelt down, her single lekku swinging behind her back.

"Welcome young one. My name is Master Vant"

"Hello Master Vant." said Mari shyly.

"Master Vant will look after you now Mari. I have to go." explained Tala, ruffling Mari's hair. "May the force be with you." She swept out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mari sniffed as homesickness came over her and several tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Don't cry youngling." soothed Vant, wiping the tears off of her cheeks with a finger. "Would you like to meet one of your clan mates?"

Mari nodded and Vant beckoned a Mon Calamari youngling over.

"Mari this is Bant Eerin. Bant this is a new member of our clan. Why don't you introduce her to some of your friends."

With that she hurried off to break up a fight between two younglings, leaving the two girls alone. "Come on Mari." Bant smiled and grabbed her hand.

Mari was dragged over to where two boys where having a mock space battle. The two each had a Jedi star fighter model and where running around each other.

"Got you Garen!" laughed one with auburn hair.

"Oh no! I'm going down Obi!"

Bant shook her head as the brown haired boy put his starfighter into a spectacular crash and the other flew a victory lap around Bant.

"Stop that you two." she said "I want you to meet Mari. She's joining our clan."

The brown haired boy got up and walked over. "Really? What's your name?"

"Princess Mari Bana of Balong."

He laughed and Mari frowned in confusion.

"We got a real princess here Obi." he said elbowing his friend in the side.

"I'm Garen Muln and this nerf herder is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you, your highness."

Confused, Mari stuck out her hand and Obi-Wan kissed it, bowing before Garen pushed him over. "Garen!" he cried racing after him.

Mari wiped her hand on her robe, though her hand still felt tingly. Bant looked thoughtfully at Mari. "Um, Mari. To help you for later I don't think you should use your title anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, we aren't supposed to think of our homes anymore, so you aren't a princess."

Mari couldn't think of anything to say. She'd been raised from birth to be a princess.

"Oh."

"You'll get used to it." assured Bant as she pulled out some dolls for them to play with.

Mari took the doll offered, but she was still confused. What was she if she wasn't a princess? Then she remembered what Master Tala had said; You are a Jedi.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Water and Worries

**Encouraged To Love**

_The Early Years_

**Water and Worries**

_Five years later..._

**Mari swam after Bant and Obi-Wan through the Temple's pools. It had become a early morning ritual between the three to swim before morning meditation. The water felt cool against her skin, her hair floating around her face. Bubbles rose from her breather to break on the surface high above her. The artificial sunlight from the temple created dappled patterns on the pebbled bottom. Looking around, she saw that Bant and Obi-Wan had disappeared. A grate had been moved just enough for an eight year old Mon Cal and human to fit through. Holding on the sides of the hole, she peered down into the blackness but could see no sign of her friends. Going headfirst, she dived into the dark tunnel, leaving the light farther and farther behind. It was only minutes before she was engulfed by the blackness. "****_Where are you?_****" she thought reaching for their minds in the force. She just managed to brush against Obi-Wan's mind but was unable to hold onto him. He felt her presence and was able to grab hold of her mind with his before she slipped away. "****_Here Mari. Just a little further._****" Reaching the end of the tunnel she swam out into a junction of tunnels where Bant and Obi-Wan where waiting for her. The current was stronger here and their robes swirled around them. Motioning to them, Bant started to swim down one of the tunnels and the other two followed. The current tried to push them back as they struggled to make headway. Finally Bant reached a grate and pushed it to the side. Following her, Obi-Wan and Mari swam to the surface. Treading water, Mari looked around at the lush vegetation and spraying fountains.  
"We must be in the Room of a Thousand Fountains." exclaimed Mari.  
"Wizard!" yelled Obi-Wan splashing Bant with water.  
"Hey!" shrieked Bant splashing him back.  
He dodged and the water hit Mari in the back of the head.  
"That's it!" cried Mari creating a huge wave of water that swamped both Bant and Obi-Wan.  
In the ensuing water fight the trio failed to see the small green creature and the brown haired female walking one of the paths. **

"Troubled you are, Master Tala?" asked Master Yoda as the two Jedi strolled through the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
"Yes Master. Queen Millia's demands to see Initiate Bana have been increasing. She demands that Mari assist them with their problems."  
"Agree to her demands we should."  
Tala's gold eyes narrowed.  
"Master Yoda, you cannot seriously be considering this. She is too young, she needs guidance."  
Yoda looked frustratedly at her.  
"Agree with you taking Initiate Bana as your Padawan learner, I do not."  
Tala crossed her arms stubbornly.  
"She needs someone. Why not me?"  
"Not ready for the burden are you. Go to Balong on her 13th birthday Mari will. Then, your Padawan Bana will be."  
"Very well Master Yoda."  
Just then a spurt of water flew past the two masters. They could hear three very soft "Oops." coming from the river. Tala looked over to see Mari, an aurburn haired boy and a female Mon Calamari trying to disappear into the water.  
"Well younglings you had best hurry or you will be late for meditation." smiled Tala.  
"Miss that, you should not." added Yoda.  
"Yes Master." they muttered as they clambered out dripping wet from the pool.  
"Go on." motioned Tala.  
Without a word, the younglings ran out of the room spraying water everywhere and on a few elderly masters.  
"What a handful." murmured Tala smoothing her robes.  
"Become great Jedi they will Master Tala."  
"We'll see." she retorted and walked down the path. Yoda shook his head and followed after her.

Authors Note:

Thoughts in italics. To help get reviews I'll be putting these in. What do you think?

Elfgirl9: *looks at review box*. Obi-Wan!

Obi-Wan: Yes?

Elfgirl9: No one's reviewed in days!

Obi-Wan: I have a bad feeling about this...

Elfgirl9: Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope!

Obi-Wan: Alright. *Jedi Mind Trick* You will review Elfgirl9's story immediately.

Elfgirl9: *hugs Obi-Wan* Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Obi-Wan: I thought it was fluffy.

Elfgirl9: Did I ask for your opinion Obi?

Obi-Wan: I'm allowing you to use me as a character.

Elfgirl9: Good point. Please review. Or if you don't want to review read.


	5. Garen's Grand Idea

**Encouraged To Love**

_The Early Years_

Garen's Grand Idea

"I'm hungry."  
"Reeft, you just ate a whole sweetcake." Reminded Obi-Wan.  
Garen, Obi-Wan, Reeft and Mari were sitting in a circle in Reeft's room with a pile of sweet wrappers in the center. It was completely dark except for the couple of glowsticks scattered around them.  
"Are there any cookies left?" asked the dressellian boy looking downcast, the soft yellow light casting strange shadows over his wrinkled face. Garen pretended to look shocked and backed away a few inches from Reeft.  
"Reeft, cookies are of the darkside!"  
"They are not!" retorted Obi-Wan rather loudly.  
It was a well know fact that Obi-Wan loved cookies, especially the oatmeal kind.  
"Quiet." hissed Mari. "Do you want Master Windu to find out that we're breaking curfew?"  
That quieted down everyone straight away. The korun master had been even grumpier than usual when he found out he had hall duty for the next month.  
"I don't mean to be rude but I really am hungry." whispered Reeft.  
"Well I have an idea..." grinned Garen mischievously.  
"No." said Mari and Obi-Wan simultaneously.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." grumbled Mari as Garen opened the refectory door. Garen ignored her as they crept inside. Their glowsticks shone a pale yellow around them, just enough for them to see where they were going.  
"Alright, here's the plan," whispered Garen. "Reeft and I will sneak into the storerooms while you two keep watch."  
"What if Master Windu comes?" asked Mari nervously.  
"Lock the door." suggested Reeft.  
"And hope he doesn't notice." shrugged Garen.  
"That's not very reassuring." muttered Obi-Wan as Garen and Reeft snuck off. They waited for a moment in the shadows before hearing two pairs of footsteps.  
"That's not Garen and Reeft is it?" asked Mari with a sinking feeling as Obi-Wan snapped off his glowlight. Hearing the footsteps stop outside the door they scrambled away and hid in a storage cupboard.  
"Depa, check the storerooms." says a voice, tired and irritated.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said softly.  
The steps were coming closer to their hiding place, boots clicking slightly on the hard floor. Click. Click. Click. Pause. The cupboard door opened to reveal a very annoyed Master Windu.

Author's Note:

Sorry for taking so long to update! My muse ran away and school is busy and I have a cold, really! Part two of the kitchen story is coming. Ideas in the works: Creche sitting Xanatos, Flu/cold season, tournaments, secret tunnels... By the way I am also sorta kinda working on biographies for my OC stuff which I am thinking of posting separately from this. Does anyone want me to? It would contain major, major spoilers and might not be completely accurate as I am constantly changing ideas. Let me know if you want me to. Thanks so much to everyone reading this and to those who review even when I'm behind.

For your amusement (depending on your point of view):

Elfgirl9: J-E-D-I!  
Vader: Jedi are weak Elfgirl9  
Elfgirl9: What did you say Vady? *raises 600 page Science textbook threateningly*  
Vader: Never mind. Have you seen my cookies?  
Elfgirl9: *Hides cookies behind back* No...  
Vader: *Pretends to force choke her*  
Elfgirl9: *Drops cookies and runs away*  
Vader: You don't know the power of reviewing!

The Jedi song is on YouTube somewhere if you wanted to listen to it. And of course I don't own it or anything in the Star Wars Universe. Mari is my own creation, please don't use without permission!


End file.
